fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips and Guides for CTF
''Tips -Some people like to stretch the game longer because they have overpowered team selection and a huge level difference from their opponent's team, they would just enjoy killing their enemy without taking care of the flag or winning the game early. This is a very HUGE mistake because, if they suddenly get killed by their opponents team "accidentally", they would eventually get overpowered by a "flying level" increasement, which could turn the match around and cause them to lose the game. An example has been proved by some of the players that have been playing with me. My team has 20+ kills and 80+ death and My team won the game by killing them one by one and raising our level to 24, which is equal to our enemy's team. and won the game by using the strategy of (Def and Rush). -Warding around your flag area sometimes isn't enough, you could try sending owls over to your enemy's base unnoticed and plant a ward there, where your allies could use the ward for teleport/portaling over to their base.(could use as a quick attack or quick flag retrieve/defense stragtergy) -Because team 2 has larger area for their base, you could try warding closer to the flag area instead of ward around the bridge. this could save alot of cash than warding around the map. Also, because of that Team 2 flag position is a little slightly further away from from the beacon compare to Team 1. -When the game starts, all heroes start at level 12 giving them 11 hero points to spend and 20 skill points. You can try straight away placing hero points into stat level, thus giving your character straight away to able to use combo skill on round one. Image / Picture Tips only with small mini-sized thumbnail now, full image is too big, will upload it later. -Team Starting Position Team1 http://img35.imageshack.us/img35/8241/starting.th.jpg Team2 http://img843.imageshack.us/img843/9374/startingposition2.th.jpg -Gold increases over time when gold is below 3000. Before http://img716.imageshack.us/img716/7818/gold1a.th.jpg After http://img709.imageshack.us/img709/8076/gold2r.th.jpg -Flags/Flag position Team1 http://img248.imageshack.us/img248/512/team1flag.th.jpg Team2 http://img194.imageshack.us/img194/7051/team2flag.th.jpg -Flag Difference http://img3.imageshack.us/img3/3527/flagdifference.th.jpg -Team 1 Warding Position http://img823.imageshack.us/img823/3213/74992219.th.jpg http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/8716/24439914.th.jpg http://img94.imageshack.us/img94/761/38417543.th.jpg http://img686.imageshack.us/img686/9081/46293275.th.jpg http://img651.imageshack.us/img651/828/33951168.th.jpg http://img215.imageshack.us/img215/2698/26405029.th.jpg http://img138.imageshack.us/img138/896/41330309.th.jpg http://img696.imageshack.us/img696/6758/67226316.th.jpg -Team 2 Warding Position http://img204.imageshack.us/img204/5240/51801995.th.jpg http://img714.imageshack.us/img714/1106/99238399.th.jpg http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/3060/29794776.th.jpg http://img199.imageshack.us/img199/6006/87859567.th.jpg http://img39.imageshack.us/img39/7565/210va.th.jpg http://img694.imageshack.us/img694/139/29898133.th.jpg http://img641.imageshack.us/img641/6692/54221606.th.jpg http://img46.imageshack.us/img46/9046/19803656.th.jpg http://img267.imageshack.us/img267/6935/84022993.th.jpg http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/9159/37170750.th.jpg Uploaded with ImageShack.us Guides for CTF '''Servant's Role' Different Servants have their own different role(s), Some of the Servants has multiple roles depends on how the player uses it. I'll list the roles as Attacker - Tanker - Invader - Supporter - Middle - Defender. Offensive Role. Attacker (A.K.A Taker) Taker's role are as it described, They focus on rushing through enemies unnoticed, being good at avoiding attacks before taking the enemy flags, and have as high movement speed as possible to rush back to their base with the flag before getting killed. Takers are mostly focused on movement speed upgrades thus leaving them very little stat points to increase other stats like Strength, So they usually have very little health points.(some people like to take the alternate route other then adding maximum movement speed, they would spend a little stat on strength instead, which then gives them higher health points to tank damage while sacrificing some movement speed to rush back to their base.)You don't really need much items to play in this role, just focus on buying Speed Gem, B scroll, A scroll, Blue potion, Vitality scroll, Blink scroll, is already enough for them, and you might need some additional income to spam Speed Gem, would be wise to sacrifice some stats for adding Income Increaser so you would get more gold per second. INVADER Invaders are servants who focus on sneaking in or goes directly into enemy base to kill off enemy defensive servants so their ally Takers are able to rush to take the enemy's flag unharmed. Most Invaders would stay on enemy's base to prevent the enemy rushing out their base and kill off their Takers and Defenders, so they will try to stay alive as long as possible when their Takers take the enemy's flag. They are also able to keep off the enemy's Taker from moving into their base to take their flag, or defending their flag by trying to kill the target before it reaches back to their beacon in the enemy's territory.(have to sacrifice for not adding HP to add more damage with servant attributes or use for mass spam command spells.)Need HUGE income to stock items into your inventory, caz you will eventually spam all items to kill any of your targets. TANK Tanks are the servants who accompany ally Takers along the way to enemy base, providing sight and take damage for them. They have the highest health points among all possible roles in this game mode. Although they look harmless, they still do some high damage to most of the servants even without attribute upgrades, and some of the skills would do vital damages to most servants who don't have decent health points. Tanks movement speed can be slow or fast depending on which servant to do this role, however, the most suitable class to be on this role is the Berserker Class. Since they have highest health points and decent movement speed in early games, not to mention late game with stat upgrade. Tankers can also be Secondary Takers, since they have highest health points, decent movement speed and decent magic resistances to begin with, they could just take the flag and slowly run back to their base without worrying about dying to weak attacks from enemy servants. (The drawback of Tankers is they will be completely useless on defending their base when they were needed in late games, since they don't have much decent killing skills.)Will be needing lots of money, just to keep his inventory, including stash and stock filled with. E.g: Blue potion, Vitality scroll, Blink scroll, B scroll, A scroll, A+ Scroll, and Soul link Scroll, ETC ETC. SUPPORTER Supporters are servants who help either Taker/Invader, the secondary Tank or Invader. They have higher health points compared to Invader and have more decent skills compare to Tank. They could disturb their enemies by stunning them/slowing them down, or lock their movement so their Takers could easily run away or the Invaders able to kill them easier, also when their Takers dies and drop the flag, they could just take the flag and finish off what the Takers do for their role, or help the Invaders to finish off their enemies. Supporter role doesn't require lots of movement speed because they are not focusing on taking enemy flags. And they can also be helpful when it comes to defense when enemy's Flag Taker take their flag, he should able to kill off the target before it reaches back to their beacon if the enemy itself has been severally damaged.C scrolls / S scrolls is your friend, slow your enemy down and stun them to protect or support your teammates. Defensive Role. MIDDLE Middles are a role that act as a secondary Defender around the middle of the map, and tries to find and kill enemy Invaders who tries to sneak in and kill their Defenders. They have higher health points compared to other roles except Tanks and Defenders, moderate health points and movement speed thus having high damage skills, their main role is to find the enemy Takers who try to sneak or break into their base and kill them off before reaching their Flag position. Or trying to kill the enemy's Taker before they take the flag back to their base. Sometimes they would stay beside the Flag with the Defenders to increase their defense around the flag area. They also will try to plant as many wards as possible around their flag area/base to prevent enemy's Taker to pass though them. (Because their skills are powerful enough to instant kill off any low health players without any magical protection, they most likely spend more points into adding movement speed to chase down the Takers or more hp to tank the Attackers Nuke Skills)Same as Supporter, C scrolls / S scrolls is your friend, slow your enemy down and stun them so you could easily chase them down. DEFENDER The Defenders role is to camp beside their Team Flag to avoid being taken by the enemy Takers. They can be extremely tough OR extremely weak, they could provide support from far range even though they are staying right beside the flag. They are the most important players though out the game as they must keep their flag on it's original location at all cost, because of this, alot of player would decide to add as much strength and mana regen as possible to get as much health point and mana point as possible to stay alive and guard their flag. Some of them like to support allies by giving their additional incomes as they barely buy items for themself, while having non-stop income to provide for their ally. And it's a good idea to plant atleast 2 wards at the top and bottom of the flag to avoid being ambushed or let the enemy Taker to sneak and take the flag unnoticed.(It's a wise decision to hold the flag where your taker died when your team's flag is taken, it is because your enemy is most likely camping at the base, so why not just take the flag and camp while your teammates tries to rush to the enemy base and kill the opponent Flag Taker/Holder)And since they might want additional income, they could just sacrafice 8 stat points and add it into the income increaser on the upgrade shop V There are more roles that might not discovered yet, or just to keep things as simple as possible. Try and find out different role to suit your own liking is also a way to discovering new roles for the game. Basic Servant's Build It can be found under this link. http://fateanother.47.forumer.com/a-simple-guide-update-for-ctf-game-mode-t301686.html